vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qliphah Puzzle 545
Summary The Qliphah Puzzle 545 is an artificial demon which was created by Coronzon as a weapon to be used against Aleister Crowley. After being defeated by Aleister she makes a contract with Accelerator to become his advisor on magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Qliphah Puzzle 545 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Demon Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Non-Corporeal, Body Puppetry, Possession, Regeneration (Low-Godly normally, High-Mid if her soul is enoughly damaged, but will take some time), limited Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Garbage/Debris Manipulation, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out). Attack Potency: Unknown (Doesn't fight physically) Speed: At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Survived the several ton heavy A.A.A. crashing into her at Mach 2.5) Stamina: Average Range: At least dozens of meters normally (casually controlled an entire knight squad in a fight), likely far higher with the influence of Beheading Coins (subtly controlled the entire nation of England). Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (A master in controlling people with wicked temptation. Good at spreading misinformation. She is very knowledgeable in magic due to being a higher spiritual lifeform) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Qliphoth Physiology:' Qliphah is an artificial demon based on the Qliphoth. When Aleister made her pop like a balloon, blowing her away without a trace, she was able to reform her physical manifestation due to the fact that Aleister only destroyed the 10 spheres making up the Qliphoth tree embeded in her soul, but not the 22 paths connecting them together. However, reforming her body this way takes time to accomplish. *'Poison Needles:' Qliphah can release and control poison needles on strings from her fingers. The bodies of those hit by the needles are under the control of Qliphah. She can produce hundreds of millions of needles at once and control entire groups of people. *'Possession:' Qliphah is capable of possessing people, like common for demons. She for example possessed Kanzaki Kaori before. When not possessing people she can also form a physical vessel from trash. *'Trash Body:' As for normal demons Qliphah's true form is non-corporeal. However, she is capable of creating vessels for herself from trash. She has demonstrated quickly appearing close to Accelerator when called by gathering the trash in the surroundings. *'Beheading Coins:' Qliphah spread coins around the country known as "Beheading Coins", magical artefacts that were supposedly used to suppress fear in order to help the users launch suicide attacks. The coins are connected to her and likely are magically created from bottle caps, as Qliphah demonstrated turning them back into those and the Beheading Coins reverting to this form after her defeat. Qliphah can spread her influence out to those holding them. *'Causing Hostility:' Qliphah can cause feelings of hostility in others. This ability was supposed to be used in conjunction with the divine mixtures. *'Dangerous Knowledge:' Qlpihah's dress has the Qliphoth on it and can spread the dangerous knowledge to those that look at it. Without proper education taking in parts of this knowledge can confuse or even shatter the human mind. *'Ice Tornado: '''Qliphah can gather all the rubbish and debris in the vicinity and create an ice tornado that reaches as high as the heavens. *'Mana Sensing:' All magicians can sense the flow of mana to a certain extent, and as a higher spiritual lifeform, Qliphah should have this to a more powerful degree. *'Telepathy:' Can connect thoughts together over long distances. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users